Four Leafed Clover
by Mato-Gin
Summary: "You're my lucky charm." Those words have been repeatedly whispered into Kyoya's ears by so many men but as Dino sees it, he's one bad omen that's tearing him apart. D18
1. Are You Lucky?

"You love me right?" the man asked as he leaned closer.

Hibari turned his head away and looked out the car window.

"I don't want your grubby hands," he answered coldly.

"What?" the man demanded. The car suddenly crashed and the man turned his attention to the front. "What the hell's going on?!" he yelled.

"Sir!" the driver called out. "We're being ambu-"

BANG! A bullet shot through the driver's head and men started to rush at them at the car. The man broke in sweat and glared at the boy beside him.

"What are you doing?" he gritted.

The boy just looked at him uncaring. There was no way this kid was going to drag him down. He grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him out of the car along with a suitcase away from the men. They ran into a building and he shoved his things aside as the man tried catching his breath.

"You're supposed to be my lucky charm!"

He swung his arm at the boy's face but the boy only laughed.

"Is that what you think?"

He raised his hand again but felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest. He gasped falling in pain.

"Hmn," Hibari smiled looking down at him seizing on the floor.

He shook uncontrollably as he clutched his heart and reached for the boy's feet. Hibari twisted his foot on the man's hand and his face turned cold.

"Don't touch me."

…..

"In here!" Romario called out.

The rest of the men followed him and opened the metal door. Everyone stopped when they saw the man they were chasing lay dead on the floor, and right beside him was a boy patiently sitting on the suitcase. He looked up at them with expecting blue eyes.

"Oi," Dino smiled. What was this?

…..

It was examined that the man they were after died from a heart attack and the suitcase was retrieved with everything they were looking for without a single file missing. It was all too easy for all this to happen. Their hands weren't dirty for a murder and they didn't need to dig up information for the suitcase. Dino looked outside the window worried. The boy that was waiting for them bothered him the most. He knew who he was the second he saw him.

Previously belonging to the De Luca family, the boy was known as the four leaved clover. The ultimate lucky charm. It was rumored that the families that took him had unbelievable success in wealth and rose in the mafia world. They only need ask him what they should do since he supposedly had the powers to see into the future. But like a bird, he would migrate into another family right after the family that kidnapped him somehow wound up dead.

Dino sighed. He didn't need that. The Cavallone familia was already strong without the extra "luck." But he also knew if he threw the kid into another familia, he'd be abused. Instead of a lucky charm, he saw the kid as an omen.

…

It been months since he left that disgusting De Luca and into another familia. Kyoya sat on a tree viewing the falling leaves of spring. The slight breeze kissed his face. This family was odd. Unlike the other families that took him, he wasn't forced to do horrible things with the head of the family. Instead, the head pampered him continuously giving him things like this garden. He was even given his own yukata which he preferred to wear from the formal suits they frequented in Italy. At first, when he saw the yukata, he thought it was so that they could take off his clothes easier but the man's face turned red when he told him.

"What?!" the man blushed. "I got it because you said you liked it! I'd never do that to you!"

A yellow bird perched on his shoulder and Kyoya smiled. The man was definitely different. Should he be happy that the head of the family was kind to him? It seemed wrong. The bird flew away and he was alone again. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get to know him though.

…..

He wasn't informed but the whole house seemed to be in mourning. He walked the halls and saw Dino approaching with a few of his men behind him. He was about to call out when the man glared when he saw him. His voice stopped at his throat. Did Dino just snap at him? The men passed him as he stood confused.

….

He shouldn't have brushed the boy off like that but he couldn't help it. News of the attack at the Vongola headquarters just came to him yesterday and that was an immediate sign bad events were already happening. That kid was definitely an omen. Dino came into the room where a brown haired boy sat waiting. His eyes downcast, he was detached from the rest of the world.

"How are you doing?" Dino asked trying to comfort him.

He put on a weak smile. "Dino,"

"I'm sorry about you father and grandfather."

The bad news still hit the kid pretty badly and he nodded. _Be strong, Tsuna. _They stood there until the boy couldn't take it anymore.

"Nii-san," his shoulders started shaking.

Heavy tears started falling from his face as he tightened his jaw ashamed that he was actually crying. Dino instinctively hugged the kid as he started to stutter something. His arms held him tighter. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Was this because of the so called "four leafed clover?" The death of the head of the Vongola leaving his inexperienced grandson to step up created the opportunity for the Cavallone to grow. They could pass them right now while they were still weak. And leaderless... He shook the thoughts from his head. His family will always be loyal to the Vongola! He looked back at the crying kid whose head was dug deep into his arms. With Tsuna's father and grandfather dead, it was his duty to do whatever it takes to take care of the new Vongola.

…..

Hibari noticed there was a slight hostility against him. Even Dino didn't come to talk to him. Usually they fawned over him so that he would keep giving them predictions of the future. As he climbed to his favorite spot on his tree, he was able to catch a glance of a new face getting out of a car in front of the house entrance. He wore a white suit with a black collared shirt and wore a sullen face. Dino got out from the other side and tossed his arm around the kid as they walked in. Kyoya frowned. Was he why everyone was acting differently?

…

As he got out of the car, Tsuna noticed that someone's eyes pierced at him. He turned and saw a boy perched on a tree but he wasn't looking anymore. He had dark black hair and wore a blue yukata. The blue in his eyes could be seen even from his distance. So the rumors were true. Dino tossed his arm around him but that only made him agitated. _Onii-san, why is that person here?_

He began seeing the dark haired boy around the house the next few days. How did he miss him the first day he came here?

"Is something wrong?" Dino asked.

Tsuna didn't answer. His face remained placid and he looked outside the window.

"You got a new garden," he remarked.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I thought it'd be nice."

"Can I check it out?"

The bronco didn't like that look. He knew what he was thinking. He finally saw him, huh?

"Yeah, I don't mind."

….

Hibari walked into the building in the garden where he kept a few of his birds. Dino really spoiled him. He walked up the stairs and his eyes widened when he opened the door. The kid he saw earlier sat on the big window sill staring blankly at the sky. The wind shuffled his hair and the rays of light caught him in a lonely picture. His reddish brown eyes turned to him when he heard the door open.

"Sorry," the kid spoke. "But I just wanted to see the new garden Dino put up."

Kyoya warily watched him as he got up and walked to one of the cages.

"You've even got beautiful birds too."

His hands traced the cage when it suddenly twitched and ripped the cage open. The bird inside fluttered and flew away.

"Sorry, but I'm good with my hands." A twisted smile appeared in his face.

The two ignored the fleeing animal and glared at each other.

"So you're the four leafed clover," he accused. "Tell me," the boy stepped closer, "what's the future of the Vongola? Are you planning to bring it down?"

Hibari didn't flinch. He was obviously blaming him for the incident everyone talked about. The brunette's face loosened and stepped back sighing as his arms covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry," his voice sounded sincere this time. "But if one of us doesn't leave this room, I think I'll kill you."


	2. Why Do You Look At Me?

**For those that have already read this, I did some changes in the chapter :3 Hopefully this is better?**

…**..**

_You'll kill me?_

The air held still as Tsuna peeked through his arms at the person standing in front of him.

"Try it," the boy challenged.

The arrogance in his voice clicked a spark of annoyance in him. One second, Hibari saw the flash of emotion in the brunette's eyes and the next second, he was at his face. The kid's hand gripped tightly at his silky black hair and snapped it back.

"You think I won't do it?" he demanded with a gleam of a beast in his eyes. He was going to crack at any moment.

Kyouya smiled. If someone walked in right now, they'd see how funny it was for such a short kid threatening someone much taller. He could feel the brunette's heavy breathing trying to be controlled. He stared right into his red brown eyes anticipating until he finally flicked himself away. _See? Nothing. _He bumped his shoulder walking past him to the dented bird cage and laughed. What a waste this all was. He traced the cage's ruined silhouette when his body jolted and his neck twisted. It all happened in slow motion but all he could see was a blur. Brown hair scurried his face and a heavy weight clung to his body paralyzing him as he was flung out the window. The air felt like a vacuum until an immense crushing pain relentlessly grabbed at him from his ribs. A hand pressed at his mouth as he tried screaming from pain.

….

Tsuna kept his hand pressed against the boy's lips trying to drown out his cry. He could feel his mouth trying to open but it only made him press harder. He focused on his blue eyes as the boy's body cringed at the grotesque sound of bones cracking. At the corner of his eyes, Tsuna could see there wasn't any blood bleeding out of his yukata. _I__t's fine, _he assured himself. He planted his knees on the ground trapping him between his legs. His arm shook as blood soaked through his tattered sleeve and ran down his hand that he used smother the boy's face. The black haired boy looked up at him frozen at how he could be so emotionless.

"I can kill you anytime," Tsuna warned.

His eyes were calm, opposite from the boy's suffering blue. As he calmed down, Tsuna slowly took away his hand leaving a smudge of blood around the boy's lips.

…

Hibari couldn't move even when he tried pushing the kid off of him. He squirmed clawing at the dirt from the pain as they both locked stares. It screamed at every inch of his body but he couldn't get his eyes away from the sad red brown eyes that softly and simply waited for him to stop moving. His breathing intensified when he tried forgetting about the torment and instead got himself lost and hypnotized by the kid's eyes. He stopped moving when he finally noticed the dampness at his mouth. The brunette let his eyes wander away and slowly got off. A lightness filled his chest as Kyouya licked his lips finally free tasting air and watched the brunette stagger away with a shaking hand dripping with blood.

"Hey!" he wanted to call out, but his body cried when he tried to move.

He turned his head back up at the sky and waited for someone to come. As the clouds passed by and more blood flowed into his parted lips, he savored the metallic taste of the first blood he ever tasted other than his own.

…

Dino walked through the sea of grass. Was it bad to let Tsuna meet him? Hopefully they weren't fighting. Hibari wasn't a fighter, he knew, but Tsuna on the other hand. Tsuna was as talented as they get.

He saw something in the distance and his stomach churned. He started running as fast as he could.

"Tsuna!" he called out.

His heart sank as he stood frozen. The black haired boy laid on the ground like a puppet with a ruffled yukata and blood pooling at his face.

"Tsuna!" he called again this time his face twisted in anger.

As the boy stopped walking and slowly turned back, it all faded away. His emotionless face still somehow emanated sadness. A group of hurried voices could be heard coming closer.

"Boss!" one yelled out.

Some gasped when one of them maintained composure and started barking orders. They carefully scooped up the injured boy on the ground and took care of him. All the while, Dino stared at Tsuna. He wanted to yell at him so bad.

"Dino-nii," Tsuna let out breaking the silence.

Tears started streaming from his face.

…..

Dino kept a serious face as he sat thinking. How could he have done that?! _Tsuna...!_ His violence still etched in his mind with the image of Kyouya being taken away. He bumped his head on the wall.

"Hguh...," frustration dominated his sigh.

He understood why and hate bubbled up inside him. Hate for himself. Kyouya was the omen in the mafia world. The logical thing to have done was that and he should've done the same sooner to just get rid of him. He bit his lower lip. But it was wrong. He didn't have the heart to and neither did Tsuna as far as he knew. Was it a mistake to take him in?

Tsuna came walking in the hallway looking guilty and avoiding his gaze. His right arm was wrapped in bandages and hung loosely at his side. He didn't speak and just stood there.

"Tsuna," Dino called out partly jumping in his seat.

He let out a weak smile and pulled him closer just like when they first saw each other when Tsuna arrived. The boy's head was held deep into his arms as Dino looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," Dino let out. "I don't know why I have the devil's lucky charm but," he paused thinking what to say in his confession and made the boy look at him, "but you need to understand I'm taking care of him for a reason."

He tried looking sincerely into Tsuna's eyes but he knew the boy didn't understand what he was trying to say. _Don't look at me like that…_ He held the boy's good hand and kissed it. Tsuna cringed away at his touch but Dino only hastily pulled him down to his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Please," he let out.

There was something he felt about Tsuna ever since he was young and it tormented him that things were just going wrong with him. He didn't want him to misunderstand that he was using the four leafed clover as something against him. He wanted to make it clear.

"Just call out my name," he whispered, "and I'll be at your side."

…

Tsuna, that was the brunette's name, was talking to Dino in the hospital room. Hibari sat up at his bed and looked at the kid sitting at the other end of the room. His face lost its calm that it had before and he looked nervous. Conscious of his situation, Kyouya felt his side and pressed lightly at the bruises. The doctor had said he had a few broken ribs but he didn't have any scratches on his skin which was odd. Something must have protected him from his fall. He drew his eyes down to Tsuna's bandaged right arm and remembered the taste of his blood. Why did the kid break his fall when he was threatening him? He recalled how Tsuna looked and tensed up realizing that was the first time someone overpowered him like that. He noticed his hands shaking and forced it to stop. He looked back up at the two people in his room to see if they were looking at him but Dino was only brushing his hand through Tsuna's hair. Their faces suddenly lightened and his insides suddenly felt disgusted.

"Don't indulge in little kids," Hibari blurted out.

The two turned to him as he held a stern face focusing at Dino. He repeated it again as the blonde turned a confused red.

"That's my advice," he explained. "I saw your future and you shouldn't look at eye candies or you'll be bitten to death."


	3. What is Now?

Dino groggily got up from bed and opened the door with a big yawn. As he slowly got his eyes to open, he looked both ways to the upcoming footsteps. Life was going to slap him awake for a sarcastic good morning.

…..

* * *

Tsuna walked the halls of the Cavallone estate. His bedroom was near Dino's so he passed by it every morning and he always started the day smiling. But what he didn't like was that the other boy's bedroom was on the other side as well. As he neared Dino's door, he saw the other boy approaching ahead of him. He was walking on a crutch when he noticed him too. They both stopped and looked at each other when the bedroom door opened.

…..

* * *

"Huh?" was Dino's first response.

It was like a nightmare come true. Tsuna and Hibari were in front of his door glaring at each other. The two looked away and started to walk again. _Wait!_ Dino jolted awake. This was the part where something horrible always happens! He threw himself forward.

"Wait!" he yelled out.

Both of them turned with their eyes wide.

"Aaaggh!" Dino accidentally smacked their faces.

They tumbled down the stairs screaming, waking the whole household. Each thud felt like a thousand needles sinking into Tsuna's arm while each step brutally punched Hibari's sides. It felt as if a ten ton weight was squashing his chest by the time they landed. He was breathing heavy as he opened his eyes. Hibari felt something slide across his chest and looked down. His yukata was opened with his chest bare and he could see Dino's blonde hair on top of him.

….

* * *

Everything was spinning and the back of his head was pounding with pain.

"Ugh.." Dino moaned.

He slowly got up when he felt something. This didn't feel like wood. He shot back up with his face dumbfounded.

"Kyouya!"

The sight of his bare skin caused him to crawl back but then he felt something again. He slowly turned his head. _Don't tell me…_

"Ow,…"

His face immediately steamed red. "Tsuna!"

He was touching Tsuna's stomach. His shirt was rumpled all the way up revealing his slender chest and the way he was blushing… Dino stood up covering his face. What was he doing?!

_No,_ he thought trying to deny what just happened. _I'm dreaming right? I'm dreaming!_

"Boss!" a voice called out as men hurried up the stairs.

The men stopped as they saw him covering his face. "What…"

As they looked around there were two almost half naked boys lying on the floor.

"Don't say anything," Dino mumbled through his hands. "Don't say anything…"

….

* * *

Jab. Jab. Right uppercut then side. The morning was a mess but afternoon practice didn't have to be. Dino purposely didn't extend his arm so Tsuna ended up miscalculating and fell back. Instinctively, he held out his arm to support his weight.

"Hn!" he grunted.

He flung out his legs at Dino and switched to his good arm.

"Is your arm bothering you too much?" he asked stopping.

He looked at the boy panting on the floor but who still had a stubborn look on his face. He shouldn't have been practicing since his bone was cracked but he still insisted. "I still have my legs," he argued. Dino relaxed his shoulders and slowed his breath.

"Maybe we should take a break,"

"No!" Tsuna panted. "I can still keep going."

He quickly stood up trying to adjust his arm.

"Rest," Dino commanded. His tone was sincere but final. Tsuna relaxed giving in. "Just for a few minutes."

The man walked to the side of the gym taking off his shirt soaked in sweat. Tsuna may be handicapped but he was still so intense! He threw his muscle shirt on the bench and looked back. As he looked at the brunette, for some reason his eyes drew to his lips. They were a soft shade of pink and for some reason, small dents ran through his bottom lip. _He's been biting them, _the blonde noticed. As a tear of sweat came running down the boy's cheek, he licked it. Dino caught himself. _What the hell am I doing?! _His body stiffened awkwardly and he grabbed his water bottle just to do something. He popped it open and poured water on his face. _Stop it!_

"Dino-nii," Tsuna called out.

He turned his face dripping as the water ran down his chest.

"Yeah?" he said still breathing hard.

He could see the flush rushing up to his face as the brunette quickly turned his face. Tsuna clung to his shirt as he avoided his gaze.

"I really wish I had muscles like yours," he mumbled. Dino stared at him and started laughing. "Don't laugh!" Tsuna yelled embarrassed.

"Don't worry," he said patting his head. Tsuna closed his eyes like pet. "The way your training, you might just end up buffer than me."

…..

* * *

Hibari strolled in the garden with Enzio lagging behind him. He thought back at Dino's flustered face and he smiled but it quickly became a frown. Why did it have to be two of them on the floor? He folded his arms feeling the softness of his yukata. Was Dino blushing from seeing Tsuna's body or his? The usual silent sway of the trees didn't help to calm his mind. Just as he was about to turn back, he saw someone sitting off on the far bench near the pond. It was Tsuna.

The brunette rested on the bench with a towel around his neck and wore a loose sleeveless shirt. His face was calm and serene as he looked in the water. Then out of nowhere, he smiled. Hibari sharpened his eyes. What was he so happy about?

…..

* * *

After practice was over, he sat outside in the garden. It was the coolest place to be and it was better than just sitting in a random room with the AC. It was good to be outside. He contemplated at the reflection of the water. This pond was put because of the dark haired boy, huh? Heck, the whole garden was put in place because of the dark haired boy, and a good chunk of the Cavallone estate was renovated because of him too! Again, he didn't know why Dino did so much for him. A tick of annoyance clouded him. Dino gave him _so _much. And for a boy he just found! A pang of jealousy weighed on him as he turned away from his reflection. That was that boy's water; he didn't want to look at it. The wind softly played with his hair, stroking as if comforting, when it struck him. A greedy smile drew on his face. There was one thing Dino wouldn't give: his heart. That was his wasn't it? His and his alone. The thought ruled his mind until he finally noticed the nudging at his foot.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked down. "Enzio?"

Out of all the pets, Dino chose a turtle. He went and picked it up.

"What are you doing here?" he smiled not able to refrain from sharing his happy mood.

He looked up and saw the dark haired boy walking slowly to him. His smile faded away and all that came out was a grunt.

"So you take care of Dino-nii's pet?" he said looking away.

They both avoided looking at each other and stared at the water. A falling leaf rippled their reflection.

"If you put him into the water, he'll swim," Hibari finally spoke.

Tsuna looked at him.

"Try it,"

He looked at him skeptically but slowly got up on his knees and carefully let the turtle in the water. He didn't know it could swim. Enzio started wailing his arms and Tsuna jerked when he sunk to the bottom.

"Enzio!" he called out.

The bastard lied! He stared hard at the pond where something dark was coming up. He leaned closer to the water furrowing his eyebrows when the water suddenly came bursting up his face.

"Agh!" he choked. He threw himself back coughing with water up his nose. "What the-?"

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR RRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

The roar echoed through his eardrums as a monster sprouted from the water. Heavy drops of rain splashed everywhere and he immediately became soaked. Tsuna opened his eyes gaping at the huge beast. _Something ate Enzio!_ His mouth was completely open as a gigantic green beast spread its arms and yelled at the sky.

…..

* * *

Dino was talking to Romario upstairs when he heard a scream. He quickly turned around when the ground shook.

"Oi!" he muttered.

What was that?! He leaned on the wall trying to maintain balance. He hadn't heard that roar in a while, and boy, was it was loud! A sweat drop appeared in his face. Did someone try to give his turtle a bath or something?! His right hand man stumbled and held on to any furniture he could grab as well. He looked up at his boss thinking the same thing and he could clearly see Dino's smile huffing out, "Give me a break."

On the far off distance, Hibari was already walking back with a satisfied smirk on his face. His cynical eyes spoke for their selves. _Don't cling on so much to the past because for the present, what matters most is the future. _And in that future, Kyouya was going to have what he couldn't have before; even if he had to steal it from the person who currently hogged it all.


	4. Can You Tell Me?

Yay! A new chapter! Finally put a new chapter up, and I do sincerely apologize for taking so long! I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for reading! ~(^0^)~

Hm... If I asked the KHR characters about this story, I wonder what they'd say... _Hehe_. _Fist off, Hibari? _

_**Hibari:** Why don't I know how to fight here? And the herbivore beating me? I'd send both of them to death. *(looks at Dino and Tsuna)_

**_Tsuna:_**_Eeee!_

**_Dino:_**_Eh?! Me too?! Why?! I haven't done anything!_

_*Smack_

_**Hibari: **Kamikorosu _

_*(kills them with his glare and sends them flying XD)_

_Umm... Sorry, Dino. You looked at him funny earlier in the chapers. :3  
_

* * *

"What's going on?!" he yelled out.

Dino ran out to the garden with his men behind him. He looked at the wailing beast then back at the kid paralyzed on the ground.

"Tsuna!" he called out. "Just use you flames to dry to him up!"

The boy turned but stayed frozen.

….

* * *

Enzio's scream drowned everything out. The boy couldn't hear Dino's yelling but he looked like he was screaming at him to do something. _Huh?_ His mouth was moving but nothing came out.

"-flames!"

Tsuna strained his ears.

"Use your flames!"

He quickly turned back to face Enzio. _I'm not going to scorch your turtle!_ Wasn't that going to hurt him?! The ground shook and everyone stumbled back as the mutant turtle lifted its leg out of the water. _Shit! _Without a moment's hesitation, Tsuna lifted up both his hands. _Sorry, Enzio!_ Flames came bursting out engulfing the monster whole.

…

* * *

Was some one trying to destroy the whole garden?! Dino sat in his room letting out a heavy sigh and looked to the sleeping turtle on his lap; Enzio was the same size again. The animal laid sleeping, and it was so lucky that Tsuna was so skilled that his turtle came out without a single burn! His hands dropped from his face as he got to thinking.

How did his pet even got like in the first place? Hibari was supposed to be taking Enzio for a walk, and he _knew _that his turtle couldn't go in the water. So why did all this happen?! The memory of Kyouya's cold steel eyes sent chills down his spine. The Cavallone boss paused, shaking his head, and started to tickle his pet turtle's belly trying to get rid of the sudden ominous feeling.

_No way_, he smiled. Why would Kyouya be mad? It must've been just a misunderstanding. He must've just saw wrong. He kept telling himself, but no matter how much he insisted, the image of the black haired teen clung to his mind as he looked back, staring at Tsuna full of contempt. _He hates him... _The sad thought stamped in his mind.

Dino truly wanted the boy they ended up taking care of in the family to be happy, but Tsuna was family. And he had absolutely no clue why all this tension started. He rubbed his finger harder against the soft belly of his turtle.

"Grmhmnmnm~" he childishly grunted.

Things were not just going his way. Letting the two boys meet each other was messing up his original plans.

Knock. Knock. The door opened and his mind became blank.

"Dino-san," a voice brought him back. "Can I talk to you?"

The blonde looked up and his tension melted as he saw Tsuna by the door.

"Yeah, sure," he answered standing up from his chair, "but maybe you should come back later. I was planning on taking a shower right now."

"That's okay," the boy came in and plopped on his bed. "I can wait."

Tsuna smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back.

"Alright,"

…...

* * *

Hibari let the cool water drip down his face and down his chest. It felt good and let his mind fill blank from everything. A light puff of steam filled the room as he turned off the water. He slowly lifted the curtains and got out of the shower to get dressed. He grabbed the black yukata, wrapping it around his body, and wrapped a towel around his neck,too lazy to dry his hair, to soak the water from his hair.

"Kyouya," a surprised voice jumped as he opened the door.

Steam came out as Hibari stood at the door looking up. The bright yellow eyes of the Cavallone boss stared at him as he remained unmoving.

"You should dry your hair!" the man slipped the towel off around his neck and ruffled the teen's hair. "You'll get sick,"

Hibari turned his head away frowning but Dino only smiled back.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" the friendliness stayed in his voice as he passed Hibari by, entering the bathroom, and closed the door shut.

The black haired boy remained frozen with the towel hanging on his head as he listened for the shower to turn on. Sounds of water rushing through started to hiss and he began walking. Dino was the only one that talked to him like a person. He continued to rub the towel against his head, trying to feel how the blonde's hand was like.

"Clover," a voice dragged him from the nice feeling as he reached the guest house building. Hibari turned around annoyed.

"Clover" was what they called him. The mocking tone resounded from what was supposed to be the shortened nickname of what the mafia world called him.

"Do you have a prediction for us today?~" a man in a black suit smiled.

He strolled in the hallway, hands in his pockets, as he neared him. His toothy grin invited a punch in the face. It was the same man that had been bugging him ever since he came to the mafia household whenever the Cavallone boss wasn't around.

"Well?" the man stepped closer. A bit too close.

Hibari glared at him. The mafioso was cursed with an ugly face with eyes too low; A messy mop of curly brown hair sat on his head which blocked the light from his too tall of a height. A fox like smile crept on the man's face making Hibari's lips curl in disgust. He saw this man now and then since he was a frequent visitor to the Cavallone familia, but he didn't like him. If he could, he'd have him taken care of in a dark alley and quietly dispose of him by throwing him in the sea.

"You know, that oblivious Cavallone won't ever come to you. You know that, right?" he trapped the boy against the wall with his arms.

Drops of water dripped from the boy's silky black hair and onto the man's sleeves.

"But I always pay attention to you. You can come with me. No, you _have _to come with me when I go to a business trip next month. I'll be going to Verona, then Milan. You can see the sights, the buildings, famous restaurants, and I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Believe me, you'll be good with me. If you tell me my future, Clover," the man reached to play with stray strands hanging over the boy's eyes and the teen quickly grabbed his wrist.

"You want to know your future?" the boy seethed, tightening his grip. The man suddenly became tense as he held captivated by the boy's angry glare. He didn't even dare try to pull back his hand from the "clover's" grip.

"You're going to get bitten to death by an assassin with mismatched eyes,"

The man tore his hand away, angry, and slowly retreated back.

"Liar!" he yelled. "Tell me my real future!"

Hibari just stood there, emotionless.

"Cocky brat," the brown haired man walked back, slowly turning, still accusing him of lying.

"You're just a bastard leeching off the Cavallone familia! They should throw you out of here!"

The man puffed his chest as he started to breathe heavier. Sweats ran down the side of his face and palms as he refused to believe what the black haired boy just said. Hibari looked at him haughtily as the man shook nervously. There was no way the man thought he was lying. He was "clover" after all, right?

"Bastardo!" he cussed as he walked swiftly away from him.

"Two months,"

"In Milan," Hibari thought it funny as he slowly spat out more details of the event in pauses.

"Two o'clock, outside the Bice restaurant,"

"Vaffanculo! Brutto figlio di puttana bastardo!"

The man's Italian echoed in the hallway and resonated even after he hurried away. The satisfaction left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"testa di merda!"

No triumphant smile spread on his face. No haughty smirk. He was right. The man was right, and he didn't need his own predictions. The oblivious Cavallone boss hasn't come to him for predictions. And he never will.

…...

* * *

When Dino came back, the brunette was already laying on his bed.

_Already knocked out? _ Dino looked at he didn't even take that long.

He went and sat at the edge of his bed a bit relieved and smiled. It wasn't everyday he could see this face resting on his bed. _Wonder what he wanted to talk about, _he thought studying looked peaceful with his chest slowly heaving up and down. His lips stayed parted and Dino could clearly see the bite marks. _Jeez, you're not supposed to do that! It's a bad habit to bite your lips! _A moment passed and he gulped realizing he couldn't look away. The room strained in silence as he leaned in closer as if he was being pulled. _Do you want me to show you how your bottom lip must feel? _He softly brushed the boy's face and suddenly let himself go, his lips sinking on to the boy's neck and furrowing deeper at the sweet taste.

"Mhn," Tsuna moaned.

He moved his head to the side. _Is he waking up?! _Dino panicked as he looked to the side. He could see the reddish brown color of the boy's eyes look at him.

"…Dino?" he whispered.

He was still half asleep. _Crap! _He didn't want to be caught like this!The blond drew back and waited for the boy's reaction, worried at the bright red bite mark he just made. Instead, Tsuna smiled and pulled Dino's head closer back again.

"I'm not a kid anymore," the brunette murmured.

His eyes kept wide as Tsuna held him. Wait, so does that mean Tsuna returned his feelings?! His heart grew faster as they stayed like that, but eventually calmed down. The boy's grip loosened as he fell back to sleep leaving Dino still awake in the middle of the night. Not wanting to get away, Dino slowly laid down next to the brunette, hair still wet and turned off the lights with a remote by the bed stand. He looked to the boy's face and could see Tsuna's face still young from the moonlight and all his confidence went away. He sadly stroked the brunette's hair, feeling soft through his fingers.

"Yeah, you are," he let out. "You still are…"

…..

* * *

The breeze was even colder at night. Frequent chills ran through his skin but it was all worth it as he sat on the window sill looking at the full moon. Patches of gray scarred every part of it, but its imperfect face still glowed; at night, it became the sun.

The door creaked open and he tore his attention away to the dark figure shadowing his door. The breeze blew again and he could see the faint color of yellow illuminated in the dark.

"Kyouya," the person spoke out. "What can you tell me about the future?"

Hibari's head jerked up. Was Dino... asking? The young man slowly stepped into the light staring at him and the dark haired boy gave a slight laugh.

"Having trouble with the little kid?" he smirked.

The blonde stroked his hair back in frustration as Kyouya let a moment of silence cling in the air. He knew what was happening. His room was just down the hall and he could hear it all. By the sound of it, shouldn't he be playing with the kid in his bed right now? He turned back to the moon.

"Kyouya," the man called out again begging for his attention.

"So you're coming to me now?" he snapped.

He immediately regretted it. Dino looked down with a sad smirk.

"Yeah, I'm sorry,"

….

* * *

He was being stupid. Why did he go to the four leafed clover? He never asked him for anything before, even for his so called predictions. So why?... He turned to leave.

"Cavallone!"

Dino stumbled forward as arms locked around his waist.

"I said stop,"

He could feel soft breaths behind him as the boy dug his face at his back. The blonde turned around.

"Hey," he called out confused.

He could tell the boy already exerted himself from jumping from across the room. His body was still injured from the recent incident.

"Kyouya," he tried unwrapping the boy's arms but they only clung to him tighter and pulled Dino down.

"Hey!" he called out.

He landed on top of Hibari and quickly fumbled to get off. Dino rolled to the side and pushed the boy on top of him.

"Don't do that!" he yelled. "I'm going to crush your ribs again if I get on top of you!"

He scolded him until he finally realized how Kyouya was looking at him. Somehow, he looked different. A new expression plastered on his face looking back at him with not exactly anger.

"Why?..." he softly let out. "Why are you asking me about him?"

His blue eyes looked at him as if they were searching. The boy placed his hand on Dino's chest, pushing him down, and at that moment, he realized.

"Kyouya," he kept their gaze intact.

"I'm 16,"

The blonde wrinkled his eyebrows.

"I'm older,"

"Just a year older," Dino compared him to Tsuna.

"I'm not a kid,"

He gave a sigh and shook his head. "I can't. I just can't,"

It didn't matter if he was a kid or not. Well, it didn't matter for Kyouya; he was mature for his age. Either way, he can't accept those feelings. Not from him. For moments, they just stayed like that on the floor, the boy still on top of him. The dark haired clover lowered his head from rejection. The Cavallone counted every single deep breath as he waited patiently.

"You're future," the boy finally spoke up, "I'm not going to tell you. Don't come to me again."

Hibari pushed his hands getting up, his yukata brushing against the mafioso as he lifted his arms, and resumed his spot against the window. A heavy feeling sat in Dino's stomach as he listened for the boy's movements to setlle before sitting up. He tried opening his mouth to say something, but shut it again like he did something wrong.

"Kyouya," he spoke.

He looked to the boy sitting at the windowsill under the soft moonlight. His face looked outside to the dark celestial sky refusing to look at him. There wasn't anything Dino could say or do right now. Nothing that'll assure him he won't anger the boy any further. He felt uneasy just looking at him, and he knew it was his fault. Dino turned his head away clenching his fists. Why couldn't he...? Why couldn't he just do what he had planned on earlier on doing? He could've avoided this whole mess!

"I'm sorry," the Cavallone boss' voice seemed so loud during the night he feared someone would here him. "I'm sorry I asked."

…...

* * *

There was no way he would look into that part of the future. No way he would. His eyes glued to the cratered moon until his vision drooped and everything became black. When he woke, he found himself on his bed even though he fell asleep on the window.

"Kyouya," a voice called to him.

He propped himself up on the bed and looked to who called him. At his door, the head of the Cavallone familia stood tired. The blonde wore a sullen look as placed his hand against the white door frame.

"We've already packed your bags, so get ready. We're sending you to another familia."


End file.
